Ilha das Flores
by M. Black I
Summary: Observou atentamente o controle remoto ao seu lado e tentou se lembrar desde quando virara muggle, desde quando parara de acreditar em Zonzóbulos e Heliopátas.


_Um tiro._

_O cheiro de carne assada invadia suas narinas e um barulho na cozinha a assustou. Um gato preto entrava pela janela._

_Dor. Um grito. Sangue. O buquê de lírios fora escapado dos seus braços no instante que o corpo tocou o chão, incendiando o asfalto cinza com seus cabelos._

Retirou a nota de dez dólares da bolsa e agradeceu ao vendedor, saindo da floricultura logo em seguida carregando um buquê de lírios amarelos nos braços. Na sacola do braço esquerdo, o jantar para duas pessoas: carne assada e batatas cozidas com ervilhas.

Caminhou sem pressa até a estação de trem e desceu os degraus, ouvindo os seus saltos baterem no cimento sincronizadamente.

Colocou as flores no banco ao lado e olhos cinza sempre pregados no vidro fumê do metrô, logo, em quatro minutos, o trem pararia na última estação e ela desembarcaria.

Retirou os olhos da janela por alguns instantes e observou calmamente o vagão vazio. O maquinista anunciou que todos deveriam desembarcar na última estação, mas no trem só havia Luna e os lírios amarelos. Levantou-se sorrindo e desceu do trem. O relógio da Estação Central marcava vinte e três horas e quarenta e sete minutos, o termômetro dois graus.

Com as flores agora no braço esquerdo e o jantar para dois no braço direito, caminhou sem pressa até o edifício que morava em frente ao Central Park.

Checou cuidadosamente as cartas na pequena caixa com seu nome e notou que só havia cartas de Ginny, e nada de um outro Weasley, que esperava que lhe escrevesse ao menos uma linha. Pelo menos uma despedida. Algo melhor que um _"Até a noite"_.

Bob, – o ascensorista – não trabalhava nesse horário e Luna apertou o botão sete do elevador, eram quarenta e três segundos até o sétimo andar, e mais cinco até chegar em frente à porta de número setecentos e um. Tirou as chaves da bolsa e observou rapidamente a foto preta e branca de Ron girar na pequena roleta do chaveiro, os cabelos dele tinham perdido o fogo, suspirou triste e abriu a porta, fechando-a logo em seguida. As luzes do luxuoso apartamento estavam acesas e a televisão ligada.

Deixou o buquê em cima da mesa de centro, pois a mesa da sala já estava ocupada com vários outros lírios amarelos, e deixou o jantar na cozinha.

Fechou as cortinas brancas da enorme janela da sala e ocultou a vista maravilhosa que tinha do Central Park à noite.

Os saltos perfuraram a pelúcia do carpete e quando ela se sentou no sofá, estendeu a mão e pegou o maço de Marlboro que estava em cima da mesa de centro, ao lado dos lírios, retirou um cigarro, levando aos lábios e logo em seguida acendendo-o com o isqueiro de prata. Tragou profundamente e olhou para o teto branco da sala, retirando os saltos com os próprios pés.

As poltronas da sala eram em couro branco que combinava com o tapete peludo, os moveis eram brancos, as paredes eram brancas, as cortinas eram brancas... A única cor presente ali era o amarelo dos lírios. As únicas lágrimas presentes ali eram as lágrimas de Eva¹.

Liberou a fumaça dos pulmões e tragou o cigarro novamente. Maldito Ronald, maldita Solidão.

Luna tinha apenas trinta e dois anos, mas na aparência tinha quarenta e seis. Os cabelos outrora louros continuavam opacos, porém brancos e limpos. A pele que há cinco anos era sedosa e bem cuidada, hoje continha as marcas da solidão e sofrimento, expressadas em rugas.

Há cinco anos, Ron fora assassinado em frente ao Empório das Corujas, a poucos metros do seu prédio no Beco Diagonal. A loira estava em casa, preparando o jantar, carne assada e batatas cozidas com molho pardo com ervilhas. Talvez tenha sido os malditos jogadores do Ballycastle Bats². Ou talvez tenha sido apenas Azar.

Observou as cinzas mancharem o tapete branco e levantou-se, descalça, amassando mais ainda as cinzas no carpete, e riscando o assoalho branco com os pés sujos. O vestido foi retirado no corredor e deixado em cima da pia do banheiro.

Mirou a mulher de quarenta e seis anos através do vidro do box e observou os cabelos claros ficarem escuros após a água os encharcarem, suas pálpebras pesaram ao sentir a água morna bater nas costas e Luna não soube por quanto ficou debaixo do chuveiro.

Apenas acordou quando ouviu o barulho de algo na sala. Desligou o chuveiro notando a ponta dos dedos enrugada e enrolou-se na toalha branca pendurada no Box. Saiu do banheiro seguindo pelo longo corredor com a parede quase totalmente coberta por pinturas expressionistas. Aprendera a apreciar várias obras trouxas, mas Monet era quem sabia tocar no fundo de sua alma e Luna não cansava de parar e ficar olhando aquelas obras maravilhosas.

Acendeu outro Marlboro e observou o gato preto, Mischance³, entrar na sala, com a cabeça erguida. Maldita prepotência, sim, animais têm prepotência.

Observou atentamente o controle remoto ao seu lado e tentou se lembrar desde quando virara _muggle_, desde quando parara de acreditar em Z_onzóbulos_ e _Heliopátas_. Não saberia dizer o que fizera com sua varinha e mandara para o inferno tudo o que aprendeu em Hogwarts. Estava em êxtase para tentar dizer algo coerente.

Largou o cigarro aceso na mesa e levantou-se, não se incomodando com o fato da toalha ter ficado no sofá e foi em direção ao quarto principal se apoiando na parede branca do corredor. Mirou as notas do processo na cama e suspirou cansada.

O Ministério Bruxo há quatro anos arquivara o caso, por não ter encontrado suspeitos e nem a arma do crime, já que Ron fora assassinado por uma arma trouxa. De nada lhe adiantaria ler aquilo mais uma vez. Não encontrariam o culpado e Ron jamais lhe entregaria os lírios.

Sentiu um calafrio passar pelo corpo e se deu conta que estava nua, abriu a gaveta e pegou a arma trouxa.

Caminhou até a cozinha e notou os olhos frios de Mischance em si. O cheiro de carne assada invadiu suas narinas.

Um tiro. Não havia dor, apenas o corpo inerte no piso branco manchado de sangue. Azar se aproximou e lambeu o rosto da dona, miando baixinho.

Fim

Nota:

¹ - Alguns dizem que o Lírio Amarelo nasceu das lágrimas que Eva derramou ao abandonar o Jardim do Éden

²-Ballycastle Bats:É o time de quadribol mais famoso na Irlanda do Norte.

³ - Mischance quer dizer Azar.

Nota: Fic pequena, mas foi a primeira fic de HP que eu escrevo. E Vyolet muito obrigada por betar pra mim! Se tiver qualquer erro, a culpa é inteiramente minha, que fiquei apressando o processo de betagem. U.u'

Reviews?


End file.
